


There has to be an end

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e22 Requiem, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he held her in his arms in silence and she slowly started to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There has to be an end

"There so much more you need to do with your life. There's so much more than this. There has to be an end, Scully."  
He said all he had to say knowing she’ll need time to think about it, content to hold her in his arms in silence until she slowly started to relax. These days she didn’t cover everything with the usual _“I’m fine”_ and he cared for her openly. Still it was too early for him to sleep, so he gently moved to untangle himself from her.  
"Mulder?" notes of question and protest in her tone made him smile and kiss her neck again.  
"It’s ok, stay" he assured her softly, got up and pulled the black t-shirt over his head, handing it to her. She felt it still warm as she watched him pick up a couple of photos from the floor and bed, stick them inside the folder and leave it on his bedside table. He went into the bathroom and she reluctantly got up and changed into his tee still shivering slightly. When he came out, dressed in PJ’s pants she waited for him under the covers. He climbed into bed and she snuggled back into his embrace, draping one arm over his bare chest as he picked up the case folder and resumed his reading.  
They stayed like this until she fell asleep, surrounded by warmth and comfortable silence, and when he felt his eyes droop and found he was reading the same paragraph for the fifth time he too decided to call it a night. He turned the lights out and didn’t dream that night.

**Author's Note:**

> first time, be nice  
> originally posted on tumblr


End file.
